Why
by Tsugi no mai hakuren
Summary: With Naruto's wedding rapidly approaching, Sakura's the one who goes out to bring Sasuke home.


**WHY**

 ** _"I wrote on white paper, why, my heart smears like ink."_**

Sakura stood at the door, she ignored the fluttering in her heart. She turned to give Pakkun a smile. "He's in here?" she whispered and the pug gave a nod. Sakura smiled and thanked Kakashi's ninja dog before she turned and lifted her hand to knock. She'd prepared herself to knock several times, loudly, but it wasn't necassary. Before her knuckles even touched the door, it was pulled open. To her surprise, Sasuke didn't look shocked that she was there - he looked a little annoyed.

Sakura folded her arms over her chest and looked up at him expectantly. "You knew this was coming."

He stared at her and Sakura grinned, "You want to say I'm annoying, right?"

"I won't," he said and sighed heavily as he stepped aside to let her into his room. Sakura swallowed, and after a moment of hesitation, she stepped inside. The inn he was staying in was certainly not 5-star material, but his room didn't look bad or run-down. Just smaller, much smaller than she expected. It had been a very long time since Sakura had been alone with him in such a cramped space. He shut the door and Sakura's shoulders jumped just a little before she could stop them. He noticed. Of course he did. She ignored it and turned to face him.

"I know you got the invitation, and my letters. I checked the drop off points on the way here." Sakura looked around the room. It seemed like he had been staying there for a few weeks, and it didn't seem like he'd made any move to leave. "You should be getting ready to leave now. Unless you're planning to cut it really close." Sasuke had never been a messy person. In fact, he'd always, without fail, kept things neat and in order. And while this room wasn't exactly a mess. She wouldn't call it tidy. There wasn't even a semblance of order. Scrolls and papers were piled on the desk, a stray kunai next to them. The covers on the bed had just been thrown back into place, and his clothes seemed to be tossed over the back of the chair.

"I'm not going, Sakura."

"You're not...what?" Sakura stared up at him and she noticed for the first time how worn out he looked. Dark bags under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept properly in days and suddenlt she felt cold. She'd been too afraid too look at him for too long because she didn't want to make him uncomfortable or put any pressure on him. She'd promised herself she would be there for him until he came to her.

Sakura took a step towards him, "Sasuke-kun-"

"Don't, Sakura."

She stilled in place and for a long moment they just looked at each other. Sakura looked away first, turning her head to the window sharply. "I...I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura, you don't-"

"Why won't you come?" Sakura instantly regretted interrupting him, she wished she could go back, but she couldn't think of a way to ask without sounding desperate.

"As I am now...there's nothing I can offer him." Sasuke admitted and to Sakura, it sounded like he wished he could say anything else.

"You could just be there, that would be enough. And honestly," Sakura paused, and Sasuke willed her with his eyes not to say it. _Shit_. "I think you should come back with me anyway. Even if you don't come to the wedding."

"Don't be ridiculous. The moment Naruto finds out I'm in Konoha and I didn't attend his wedding, he's going to lose it." Sasuke ran a hand through his hair as he spoke, his eyes drifting away from her worried gaze.

"Then...I'll stay. Because leaving you alone right now is..."

Sasuke turned back to look at her. "Of course you're going. I told you before, Sakura, my redemption-"

Sasuke cut off abruptly as Sakura approached him, her footfalls soft on the wooden floors. She stopped right in front of him and Sasuke was surprised by the intensity in her green eyes. "Don't."

He looked trapped, his back against the wall, a slight panic in his eyes.

"If its all I can do for you...let me carry some of the weight."

Sasuke was reminded of how different she was. The last time Sakura had confronted him like this, all she'd done was cry and make promises and thirteen year old shouldn't have to make, but now, in front of him, Sakura's eyes were shining, full of strength. His eyes drifted shut, and Sakura saw, for the first time in forever, a small smile tugging at his mouth. Sasuke lifted a hand, and instead of poking her forehead like she expected. It landed on her head. She felt it slide down, smoothing her hair all the way down before he left it on her shoulder.

"Sakura. Thank you." his hand slipped up, as if to go around her neck and Sakura panicked. She grabbed his wrist before he could try anything. "Don't run away from me."

Sasuke paused, realizing what she must be thinking. What had he been planning on doing? Pull her against him? It was a strange thought. He was sure of one thing though. It felt better with Sakura here. Inside, he didn't feel as alone. As empty.

He opened his eyes. Sakura was still looking up at him, her hand holding on to his wrist. Slowly, he slipped away from her.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke went to the nightstand, pulling an envelope from the drawer. "Give this to Naruto after the wedding." he held it out to her and Sakura swallowed reaching out to take it from him, but Sasuke didn't release it. Sakura looked up at him questioningly.

"I'll come for you before Naruto returns."

For a second, Sakura forgot to breathe. She was sure, so sure, she'd heard him wrong, but his expression didn't change. Sasuke also wasn't one to joke. Naruto would go on honeymoon soon. He would leave Konoha. For two weeks. The thought that Sasuke would return to Konoha for her that soon had her heart beating wildly in her chest, and instead of asking any of the questions that were making her head spin, Sakura looked up at him, her lips curving into a pretty smile, eyes shining. "I'll be waiting."


End file.
